


small sign

by outphan



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Grizz and Sam hide from the real world.





	small sign

**Author's Note:**

> not betad, doesn't make sense, written in about half an hour, title and summary don't make sense. enjoy!

The world is going shit. Even more so than before; since Lexie and Harry took over running the town, there’s been nothing but chaos. Grizz knows they needed to do something, but the others are all blinded by shiny lies and empty promises.

There is only one aspect that’s good and happy. Those stolen minutes and hours with Sam, who’s helping Becca and Eden most of the time, but somehow he still has time for Grizz. Sometimes Grizz goes over and helps out, he holds the baby while they clean or prepare a bath. And he gets it, why Sam’s there. Eden is the most wonderful thing in the world, so tiny and so perfect. Grizz can’t also help but smile whenever Sam holds her.

Sometimes, Sam excuses himself and gives Grizz a look. Then Grizz says that he’s going to check the crops or whatever needs to be done and leaves as well, following Sam to whatever place is empty. But Becca doesn’t know. No one does and that’s okay for them. Grizz desperately wants to protect something that’s theirs, that’s not ruined by all the shit around them.

It goes like that for three months. Sam and Becca help him learn ASL. He wants to be able to talk to Sam. But there’s one phrase he’s determined to learn on his own, without either of them knowing. And after three months, he’s determined to sign it.

It’s a cool night. They’re in a camping store, laid in one of the display tents, on top of five sleeping bags with a blanket over them. It’s dark, apart from a small lantern outside of the tent. Grizz is lying on his back with Sam curled up next to him.

Despite everything, Grizz has enjoyed the past couple of months. He liked the kissing, the making out, the sex - he liked Sam. He knew he liked him after two days. Being with him was easy, it made sense.

Suddenly, Sam pokes Grizz’s chest. “Can we do this again? Preferably outdoors.”

Grizz smiles and spends a minute that feels like an eternity looking at him. Sam has the kindest eyes, especially when they’re looking at Grizz. He also has a nice personality and a big heart. Plus, he’s warm and safe and soft, and it was great to cuddle him when the harsh winter hit.

“Sure,” he signs finally, kissing Sam’s forehead.

He moves his hand to sign something, something he’s wanted to say for a while now. He’s feeling nervous, not because it’s silly or Sam will not understand. But because it’s a big thing, a scary thing.

“You okay?” Sam signs, feeling the tension.

Grizz takes a deep breath and lifts his hand so Sam can see it. He holds out his thumb, index finger and pinky, and with shaky hands, he moves it ever so slightly.

He knows Sam knows. He knows Sam knows that he just signed him ‘I love you’. Grizz wanted to be the first one to say it. He’s felt it for a while now, maybe weeks, maybe months. He doesn’t want to hide how he feels because he doesn’t know what tomorrow might bring. And he does, he really does love him.

Then Sam shifts next to him. For a short second, Grizz is worried that he scared Sam away. But instead, Sam moves to straddle his hips, knees on either side and leans down. His lips are brushing against Grizz’s, not quite kissing, but almost.

“I love you, too,” Sam whispers.

Grizz smiles and brushes Sam’s curls away from his forehead. “You do?”

“Of course. So much.”

Sam kisses him, like it’s world’s easiest thing to do, like it was meant to do. For now, everything is good and nothing hurts. Grizz loves Sam and Sam loves him back. It might not fix all their problems, but for now, this is their happy place.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> also feel free to correct me if the "i love you" sign is not right :)


End file.
